sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Scourge (Transformers)
Scourge is the name of several fictional characters from the Transformers series. He first appeared as one of the central villains in the 1986 Transformers film voiced by Stan Jones. He also regularly appeared in the animated Transformers series and Transformers comic books; since then other Transformers characters have used the name "Scourge". In 2009 a Scourge action figure was one of the exclusive available at Botcon, the annual Transformers convention. Transformers: Generation 1 Scourge is characterized as a fearless and merciless hunter who was created from the wreckage of Decepticons. He is Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his huntsmen, the deadly Sweeps, a group of Decepticon hunter-trackers that are identical to Scourge in appearance. His only weakness is his arrogance. He turns into a hovercraft in most incarnations, although this is usually portrayed as a space ship. In robot mode he uses a disintegrator ray and a laser blaster that can cut through solid rock. Marvel Comics Scourge's appearances in the US Marvel Comics Transformers series were minimal - in their first appearance during the Headmasters mini-series, he and Cyclonus were presented as being ordinary, present-day Transformers under Scorponok's command, who then became Targetmasters along with the others on Nebulos. One of his most prominent actions during this period, as depicted in the UK comics, was to ambush the Autobot Headmasters in the 'Fortress of Despair' alongside the other Decepticon Targetmasters. The Decepticons captured Highbrow, planning to use him to perfect their own Headmaster process. The plan failed when Highbrow forced Scorponok to flee."Transformers UK" #130-131 Later, Scourge appeared again within an alternate future world of 2009. Here he was a creation of Unicron, and where Cybertron had been destroyed, and Galvatron ruled Earth. He was killed in a duel with Getaway. Across the Atlantic, however, in the United Kingdom's exclusive Transformers series, writer Simon Furman wrote about characters further in the timeline, often intersecting them with the present day through the use of time travel. In the first of such stories, Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus travelled back in time to 1986, from a point in the middle of the The Transformers: The Movie, as part of a plan to free themselves from Unicron's control by constructing a massive cannon that will destroy him in their home time of 2006 (the setting for the movie in the comics, based on early production material for the movie itself, before the date was amended to 2005). Scourge was shot down and captured by Megatron, who had made a deal with the Autobots to ally against the threat. Traded back to Galvatron for Jazz, Scourge and the others were finally defeated when Galvatron was duped into believing he was trapped in a temporal paradox, and returned to his own time to live out the remaining events of the movie. Events diverged sharply from the cartoon's telling of events, however, when Galvatron returned to the past after the destruction of Unicron, leaving Cyclonus and Scourge in the service of the new Decepticon leader, Shockwave. The latter hired the bounty hunter Death's Head to slay Rodimus Prime. Seeking to remind their comrades of their power and to return to a higher standing among the Decepticons, Scourge and Cyclonus set out to do the job first, earning the ire of Death's Head when they interfered with his job - ire he was then able to relieve when Rodimus Prime in turn placed a bounty on Scourge and Cyclonus, who Death's Head then spent the better part of a year tracking down. Eventually, he cornered them on the Planet of Junk, but before he could finish the job, all three of them fell under the mental control of Unicron, whose intact head had crashed on the planet, where he was having the Junkions construct a new body for him. Under Unicron's control, Death's Head killed Shockwave and Cyclonus and Scourge became Decepticon leaders, reigniting the stalemated Cybertronian war to a furious degree to cover Unicron's actions. Death's Head, however, was able to fight the mind control and work with the Autobots' long enough to stop the chaos-bringer's plan. As explosions destroyed Unicron, Death's Head tackled Cyclonus and Scourge, pushing them through a time portal Unicron had built, promising to kill them another time. This particular event helped to bring in line the UK comics' portrayal of the characters as Unicron-created future Decepticons with the US series use of them as modern-day characters, as Cyclonus and Scourge were hurled much further back in time by the portal to Cybertron, where they came under the command of Scorponok, and went on to go to Nebulos and become Targetmasters, then travelling to present day Earth. Once there, they sought out Galvatron, no longer willing to serve him, instead demanding that he hand over his time travel device so that they could return to the future and their position as Decepticon leaders. The confrontation was disrupted by the sudden appearance of the Autobot commando squad, the Wreckers, who drew the ensuing battle away from the human settlement it was taking place in by professing to have stolen Galvatron's time jump mechanism, when in reality, the Decepticon no longer had it for them to take. Having met with failure again, Scourge and Cyclonus decided to cut their losses and team up with Shockwave's present-day Earth-based Decepticon forces. At this point in time, the comic book personalities of Scourge and Cyclonus had been well-established, and distinctly different from the cartoon - here, Scourge was the intelligent, scheming brains of the duo, while Cyclonus was the dull-witted muscle (although in early stories the personalities were reversed, with Cyclonus chiding Scourge for impulsively shooting Death's Head as he was about to kill Rodimus Prime), and that personality trait remained as strong as ever when Cyclonus accidentally let slip that they would kill Shockwave in the future. Naturally wanting to ensure his continued existence, Shockwave unleashed a brainwashed Megatron clone upon the two, and while Scourge fled for his life, Cyclonus was killed. Cyclonus's death was the final straw on the already-unbalanced space-time continuum, and caused a rift in the fabric of reality to appear, threatening to consume Earth and Cybertron. Made aware of this by Springer, Scourge attempted to find his own solution to the threat by returning himself, Galvatron and Cyclonus to their original time. Invading Shockwave's base in order to recover Cyclonus's body, he discovered that the illogical nature of the time paradox he was trapped in had driven Shockwave insane, and he was gunned down as he attempted to take Cyclonus. Leaving the job up to Ravage, Scourge returned to the site of the rift's arrival - it had already consumed Galvatron, and in his final act, Scourge flung himself into the rift, followed soon by the remains of Cyclonus, deposited by a now healthy Shockwave, who sealed the rift with an x-ray blast. Animated series In the aftermath of the Decepticons' attack on Autobot City in 2005, six severely injured and dying Decepticons were cast into the void of space in order to lighten the load for the return trip, and were soon drawn in by the world-eater, Unicron. After making a deal with Unicron, the deposed Decepticon leader, Megatron, was reborn as Galvatron. Unicron then used the bodies of the other Decepticons to create new minions who would serve Galvatron in his quest to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Created from the remains of Thundercracker, Scourge became the leader of a group of robots (identical in appearance to Scourge himself) known as the Sweeps. Scourge did not immediately display any overt personality traits after his creation, beyond his unswerving loyalty to Unicron and Galvatron. In The Transformers animated series, Scourge began to come into his own after the apparent destruction of both. Less willing to take orders from Cyclonus, but doing so all the same, Scourge used his scanners to locate Galvatron's body, seeing across the galaxy into the Hydran system, where Galvatron lay in a pool of plasma lava on the planet Thrull. Upon arrival on the planet, Scourge was the one to pull Galvatron from the lava, but he and the Sweeps were then attacked by the deranged Galvatron, who only stopped his assault when Scourge professed his loyalty. Scourge became one of Galvatron's most prominent minions, despite his lack of any real hierarchical weight, and would regularly lead the Sweeps on missions, often with Cyclonus, with whom he discovered the paradise planet of Paradron, which they quickly overthrew for Galvatron. A short time later, Scourge was possessed by Starscream's ghost and brought to the decapitated head of Unicron. Thought a traitor by the Decepticons, Scourge had no option but to accompany Starscream on the tasks Unicron appointed him, stealing the eyes of Metroplex and the transformation cog of Trypticon. Before Unicron's head could be connected to Cybertron to form a new body for him, however, Scourge set aside his pride and contacted the Autobots, warning them of Unicron's scheme and enabling them to stop it. Returning to the ranks of the Decepticons, Scourge opposed the institutionalisation of Galvatron on the therapeutic planet of Torkulon, and was among those affected by Quintesson mind control and turned into an energy vampire by the Trans-Organic "Dweller." When the Decepticons finally succeeded in obtaining the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, Galvatron could not make the talisman function for him, and, threatened by the spirits of the ancient Autobots within it, told Scourge to destroy it, but Scourge thought Galvatron a fool, knowing that the Matrix was no mere energy source, and saw it as a source of greater power. Somehow, Scourge was able to temporarily absorb the Matrix's energies, his body mutating into a monstrous, deformed state in the process, and he used his enhanced powers to depose Galvatron as Decepticon commander and lead an attack on Earth, where he was defeated by Hot Rod, who reclaimed the Matrix. Scourge's power play was not without repercussions for him, but after a beating from Galvatron in traditional Decepticon style, he was allowed to remain in their ranks unlike Blitzwing and Octane who were both exiled from the Decepticons. In the year 2007, Scourge was among the Decepticons who attacked Autobot City and stole the key to the Plasma Energy Chamber, which Scourge himself then used to open the legendary forge. The released energy overloaded his system, and blasted the group of Autobots who had recovered the key across the galaxy to the planet of Nebulos. Recharged by Cyclonus, a furious Scourge co-led a team of Decepticons in pursuit of the Autobots, but after an initial victory in battle, they were soon overcome and defeated by the newly formed Autobot Headmasters, a merging of the Autobots and a group of Nebulon rebels. The Decepticons were then approached by the Hive - the evil ruling council of Nebulos - to reproduce the Headmasters process with them, but Cyclonus bargained them down to using half of the Decepticons' heads, and the other half, their weapons. Consequently, Scourge became a Targetmaster when his gun was transformed into an exo-suit for the Nebulon Hive member Fracas, who transformed into a high-frequency incendiary cannon. In the battle that ensued, the Decepticons reclaimed the key, which was held by Scourge until Arcee took it back from him, but was then herself captured by Scorponok, who returned all the Decepticons to Cybertron. Galvatron's plan to use the Plasma Energy Chamber to drive the Sun supernova, destroying Earth and Cybertron, was then stopped by Fortress Maximus and Spike Witwicky, and Scourge and the Decepticons were last seen being blasted across the universe by a stray tendril of plasma energy. An identity crisis involves not really Scourge and Cyclonus, but rather their Targetmaster partners. In the animated series and Marvel's Headmasters series, Scourge's partner Fracas uses the animation model for Cyclonus's partner Nightstick, and vice versa. To add more Rumble and Frenzy style confusion, both mismatched Targetmasters use the correct colors for their original bodies. In short, Fracas looks like Nightstick, but still has a silver upper body and gun barrel, black legs, and a red face. Dialogue confusion Due to animation errors in the film it is difficult to tell exactly which lines of dialogue in The Transformers: The Movie are spoken by Scourge. According to the script, Cyclonus, not Scourge, is the one who says, "You want me to gut Ultra Magnus?" during the second Decepticon attack on Autobot City (his voice is also recognizable as actor Roger C. Carmel's, whose vocal performance as Cyclonus was constantly fluctuating). Many fans have mistakenly believed that it was really Scourge speaking this line, since he flies alongside Cyclonus and pops his robot-mode head up just at the moment when the line is said (indeed, IDW Publishing's new adaptation of the movie attributes the line to Scourge). However, Scourge's presence in the scene is merely a misleading coincidence. Also, Cyclonus is the one who says (again, according to the script, as well as the fact that it is Roger C. Carmel's voice that can be heard when one carefully listens to the scene), "The Autobots have been terminated!", after 3/4 of the Autobot shuttle is destroyed later on in the movie, not Scourge. It just so happens that the scene cuts to Galvatron and Scourge nodding at each other after Cyclonus (who is flying alongside Galvatron's ship at this point) speaks. In fact, Scourge's one and only line of dialogue in the completed movie is, "...but remember, we belong to him!", as heard when Unicron tortures Galvatron in the Decepticon Hall of Heroes. Scourge continued to make minor appearances in the Japanese-exclusive Transformers: Headmasters series—in which he did not become a Targetmaster—where he and Cyclonus were re-written as bumbling henchmen. Sweeps The Sweeps, who are voiced by Stan Jones, Jack Angel, Christopher Collins, Richard Gautier, Jerry Houser, Aron Kincaid, Hal Rayle, and Frank Welker in English and Masaharu Sato in Japanese, were created by Unicron from several damaged Decepticons in which Scourge leads. Due to Scourge's location on 1986 & 1987 American Transformers product catalogs, the Sweeps are alternatively called "Decepticon Planes" (despite not resembling any known aircraft) and "Seekers" (a fan-created term for the original Decepticon jets--Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust), despite not having the F-15 fuselage/body common to the previous jets. The Sweeps are introduced in The Transformers: The Movie following the Battle for Autobot City in the Earth year 2005. Several damaged Decepticons, including Megatron are thrown into space by Starscream. They are found by Unicron who turn Megatron into Galvatron. As for the others, Unicron transforms Thundercracker, Kickback, and Shrapnel into Scourge and his Sweeps. Cyclonus, on the other hand, was created from either the Decepticon jet Skywarp or the Insecticon Bombshell with the other becoming a duplicate Cyclonus robot that was never seen again. As the group transforms to vehicle mode, the two Cyclonus robots, Scourge, and four Sweeps can be seen. In the animation following Galvatron's speech to Unicron, he is then escorted by Scourge, three Sweeps, and only one Cyclonus meaning Skywarp or Bombshell was meant to be a Sweep. The number of Sweeps remains fairly consistent throughout the rest of the film. The exact number of Sweeps is unknown. There should be only three but judging by dialogue from Call of the Primitives, there are at least seven of them ("Sweeps Six and Seven coming in for a strike!"). Books Scourge appeared in the 1986 story and coloring book The Lost Treasure of Cybertron by Marvel Books. Scourge appeared in the Marvel Books 1986 story and coloring book The Invasion of the Decepticon Camp by Pat Brigandi. Scourge appeared in the 1986 Ladybird Books story Galvatron's Air Attack by John Grant. Scourge appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Decepticons at the Pole by John Grant. Scourge appeared in the 1988 Ladybird Books story Autobots Strike Oil by John Grant. Dreamwave Productions Although Scourge remained a creation of Unicron in Dreamwave Productions' 21st century reimagining of the G1 universe, he was not a recreated Thundercracker, or any other recognisable Decepticon - he, and his massive legion of Sweeps, were instead created by Unicron through processed raw material consumed from other worlds. At some point prior to the massive planet-wide deactivation of Cybertron known as the "Great Shutdown," Unicron unleashed Scourge and his Sweeps all throughout the universe, in order to track down the location of Cybertron. Scourge himself found the planet in its slumbering state, and reactivated Shockwave, planning to observe him from a distance. When Shockwave was attacked by a pack of Sharkticons, however, Scourge intervened and saved him, only to be shot in the back by the Decepticon, and subsequently dissected and rebuilt over and over for study in his lab. Three thousand years later, Scourge was apparently able to escape (or perhaps, was allowed to escape), and headed toward Earth, attacking the spacecraft of the Autobots Jetfire and Omega Supreme as it entered the planet's atmosphere. The ship crashed in the Arctic Circle, but Jetfire was able to trick Scourge and entrap him within a stasis pod, but both he and the pod were then buried in an avalanche. Not long thereafter, the Earth-based Autobots and Decepticons found themselves drawn to the site of the pod, which opened during the battle; upon emerging, Scourge informed all parties that the war on Cybertron had been ended, and the factions unified by Shockwave, who himself then appeared and felled Scourge before he could reveal any more information. In the confusion that followed, Scourge's body was spirited away by the Earth Defense Command and taken to their secret base for further study. As it very apparent from this summary of events, many mysteries surround Scourge in the Dreamwave comics, and the plans that Shockwave was using him as a part of. Unfortunately, the company's bankruptcy and subsequent closure mean that, for now, they will go unresolved. Scourge would not only appear in the Generation One Dreamwave comic but also in its sister comic Transformers: Armada (see below). In this world, the incarnation of Scourge was still one of the heralds of Unicron, from a different dimension, sent to cause destruction prior to Unicron's arrival alongside his fellow heralds, Dirge, Thunderwing, Bludgeon and their leader Galvatron (all characters from the G1 universe, though their names are not mentioned and are not the versions from the Generation One Dreamwave comics). While Galvatron attacked Megatron on Earth the other Heralds attacked the Decepticon base on Cybertron. Activating the Spacebridge links and leaving Bludgeon behind to guard them, Scourge, Dirge and Thunderwing journeyed to the Decepticon base on Earth, unaware they were being watched by the Mini-Cons. Finding and beating the luckless Thrust to a pulp, they then detected anomalies within the Spacebridge network and returned to Cybertron - only to be destroyed on their arrival by a cache of explosives set by Jetfire. Scourge would also make an appearance in the Dreamwave Energon comics, albeit in cameo. In issue #25 when Optimus Prime arrives inside Unicron, we briefly see an immobile robot. Although not named, it is clearly modeled on the original Scourge. Devil's Due Publishing In the second G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers crossover from Devil's Due Publishing Cyclonus and Scourge would appear as Shockwave's bodyguards, along with Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet. They were eventually destroyed after Cobra Commander activated a booby-trap within Starscream, destroying him and all others within reach. Unlike most Generation One incarnations of the character these versions do not appear to be linked in any way to Unicron. Also, when a team of G.I. Joes trying to fix a space-time tear arrived in a nightmare future where Shockwave had conquered Earth, they encountered an armada of Sweeps acting as patrol craft and Hunter-Killers. Although Scourge would not appear in the third crossover several Sweeps are seen amongst the Decepticon troops trying to hold back the Autobot/G.I. Joe force trying to rescue Optimus Prime. IDW Publishing Scourge would make his first appearance in the main IDW Generation One mini-series Infiltration. Optimus Prime leads Bumblebee, Drift, Kup, Prowl, Ratchet and Wheeljack in Las Vegas when a Cybertronian ship crashes containing Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and an infestation of zombies from another universe. Galvatron attempts to take command of the Autobots, and after fighting them explains his mission to stop an undead infestation. Wheeljack sets up an energy shield around the city to keep the infestation contained, but it will only last for 24 hours. Kup recognizes a Decepticon named Bayonet in Galvatron's command as not being right, and she is revealed to be the extradimensional vampire Britt. In Evolutions: Hearts of Steel, an out of continuity tale set in the 19th century. Under the command of Starscream, and not appearing to be linked to Unicron, Scourge (not named here) would appear with a reimagined alternate mode of the Cupola of an airship. He was sent to stop an Autobot train convoy led by John Henry and Bumblebee, attempting to bomb them out of existence. Unfortunately the balloon proved more vulnerable than Scourge, and he was shot down by Ironhide. Fun Publications Scourge was one of the characters featured in the Transformers: Timelines story "Wings of Honor" by Fun Publications. In this story Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps attack an Autobot ship containing Kup, Rodimus and the Dinobots. Manga Scourge appears in the Generations 2011 issue #2 "The Fierce Fighting on Planet Nebulos" where he is among the Decepticon forces who ambush the Autobots on Nebulos. Toys Generation 1 *''Generation 1'' Scourge (1986) :The toy was based on the design created for the Transformers movie. *''Generation 1'' Targetmaster Scourge with Fracas (1987) :A slight remold of the original Scourge toy, with larger fists and a hole to mount Fracas in vehicle mode. Generations *''Generations'' Deluxe Scourge (2011) :An all-new mold announced at BotCon 2010. The figure transforms into a blended wing aircraft resemblng a Boeing X-48.TFW2005.com - BotCon 2010 Hasbro Designers Panel Timelines *''Timelines'' Deluxe Scourge (2009) :A BotCon 2009 exclusive remold of Cybertron Sideways. This toy appeared on the cover of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine issue #26. Titanium *''Titanium'' 6-inch Scourge (2006) :The original Scourge returned to toys in 2006 as a member of the Transformers: Titanium line. He is a 6 inch tall transforming toy based on his original appearance. The entire torso and the lower legs are made of metal.TRANSFORMERS TITANIUM SERIES Die-Cast SCOURGE Figure- Product Detail United *''United'' UN-21 Deluxe Decepticon Scourge (Takara Tomy) (2011) :The Japanese version of the Generations Scourge figure by Takara Tomy.TFW2005.com - Wheeljack, Rumble, Frenzy, Scourge, Generation 2 Optimus Prime ImagesFigure King magazine, issue #155Figure King Magazine, March 2011, page 129 *''United'' Decepticon Set Deluxe Clear Scourge (2011) :An eHobby Japan exclusive clear blue remold of United Deluxe Scourge, as part of a Decepticon 3-pack with Galvatron and Cyclonus. Beast Wars Although he did not appear in the animated Beast Wars series, the toyline for this late 1990s Transformers series featured a new character named Scourge. This Scourge, unrelated to the Generation 1 character, was a dangerous villain in his own right - he was obsessed with biological warfare, continually developing dangerous chemicals and toxins for use upon the Maximals. Unfortunately, to test it out he often uses his fellow Predacons as guinea pigs. This Predacon is armed with photon cluster cannons with chemical warhead capabilities. He is capable of leaping distances exceeding two miles with use of his insect wings Animated series Scourge's stasis pod was presumably among those that were launched into orbit around prehistoric Earth in the Beast Wars series pilot. IDW Publishing Scourge finally appeared in the IDW Publishing Beast Wars: The Gathering comic series as a Maximal Protoform who was turned into a Predacon by Magmatron's shell program. His appearance was not exactly auspicious however, he was one of a group of Predacons under Transquito sent to track down the Maximals in a swamp, only to encounter the protoforms that had become the Mutants. The Mutants seemingly killed most of their party, and Scourge and Insecticon fled. He appears among the Predacons on the cover of the first issue of the sequel Beast Wars: The Ascending. In Beast Wars: The Ascending #4 Scourge was among the Maximals and Predacons returned to Cybertron to battle Shokaract. Scourge had a biography printed in the Beast Wars Sourcebook by IDW Publishing. Toys *'Beast Wars Scourge' (1999) :Scourge was a deluxe sized transmetal II Predacon. Transformers: Robots in Disguise The Transformers: Robots in Disguise version of Scourge, known simply as Black Convoy in Japan, is a black redeco of the Generation 2 Laser Optimus Prime toy, sans the electronics it originally possessed.Office Transformation, The Pantagraph Bloomington; December 29, 2003; by Karen Blatter Reception The popularity of his now-famous black, grey and teal color scheme spawned a series of other "evil Prime" figures that were repaints of other Optimus Prime toys, beginning with a new incarnation of Scourge himself, a redecoed version of the 1994 "Hero Optimus Prime" figure. Other similar repaints have since been given the name Nemesis Prime, although the first, from Transformers: Armada was named Scourge in Japan. Tfwiki said that Scourge "looks more like 1 Optimus Prime than in Disguise Optimus Prime does", presumably because Scourge is a black repaint of Optimus's G2 mold and the Optimus of that series had a new mold. Animated series An unidentified Autobot was one of a crew of six Autobots sent to Earth to reactivate the legendary Autobot battle fortress, Fortress Maximus. As leader, this Autobot was equipped with the ability to detect the unique energy signatures of the O-Parts, the Cybertronian components that held the key to Maximus's awakening - but he was never given the opportunity to use that ability in the service of the Autobots. With all six members of the crew held in stasis pods in protoform state through the long journey, their craft malfunctioned and crashed on Earth in the mid-20th century, and the Autobots joined Maximus in slumber. In the present time, archaeologist and energy expert Doctor Kenneth Onishi's research eventually led him to the various links in the chain of Fortress Maximus - he located the fortress itself beneath Earth's surface, mapped the location of the O-Parts, and discovered the location of the crashed Autobot spaceship. However, when the evil Megatron came to Earth with the intent of harnessing Maximus's power, he captured Onishi, and through mental scans, discerned the location of the Autobots' ship. Stealing the six protoforms, Megatron took them to a nearby military base to scan vehicle modes for them, infusing them with a part of his own spark energy to turn them to the side of evil. The first five became the Commandos, but when Megatron targeted a tanker truck to scan as the alternate mode of the final protoform, Optimus Prime leapt into action in order to save the truck's human driver, Kelly, and as a result, the tanker, Prime and Kelly were all scanned. With an infusion of Megatron's spark energy to complete the concoction, Scourge was born, emerging from his pod as a dark twin of Optimus Prime, who proved that Megatron's programming had over-ridden any Autobot goodness within him. Appointing himself leader of the new "Decepticons," (Combatrons) he quickly established himself as a force to be reckoned with. As per the alternate mode scanned for him, Scourge transforms into a tanker truck - the cab portion transforms into Scourge himself, armed with his deadly Sword of Fury, while the tanker portion unfolds into a heavily armed battle station with numerous projectile launchers. After leading a series of missions that were brutal but unsuccessful, and constantly but vainly urged by Optimus Prime to search for the true Autobot nature within himself, Scourge developed a fierce independent streak, steadily growing more and more revolted and frustrated at being in the service of Megatron mostly due to the assignment of him pretending to be an Autobot (which was the last straw for him) as he hated doing things like community service and things that did "befit a warrior". When Fortress Maximus was discovered buried beneath Metro City, exposure to his energies began to reawaken memories the original mission Scourge had been programmed with, and as the race began to locate the O-Parts, Scourge rediscovered his ability to sense them. Holding one in his hand, his mission was now clear to Scourge - but unfortunately, Megatron's reprogamming added a distinctly Decepticon bent to it, as Scourge now sought to activate Fortress Maximus and use it himself to conquer the galaxy. Successfully capturing Cerebros, the power key to Fortress Maximus, Scourge used the part of his programming that was Optimus Prime's to dupe the robot into activating Maximus, but the giant robot ran amok until the Autobots' human ally, Koji was able to stop it. Realising that humans could control Maximus, Scourge then amplified the human part of his bio-signature and succeeded in taking control of him, until he was overridden by a large group of human children. Seeking to use Koji himself for the process, a case of mistaken identity resulted in the Decepticons capturing his best friend, Karl, instead, but when Karl proved able to activate Fortress Maximus, Scourge dropped his façade of loyalty and ordered Maximus to destroy Galvatron (Megatron's new form). The failure of this plan brought about a punishment most severe - Scourge and the Decepticons had their autonomy stripped by Galvatron, turned once again into loyal servants so dedicated to Galvatron that they continued to do his will even after he attempted to kill them as a belated punishment. With Galvatron's defeat, Scourge was captured and taken back to Cybertron for imprisonment with the other villains. Dreamwave Productions The character of RiD Scourge made one appearance in Dreamwave comics Summer Special issue before the company went under. There was a contest in the issue as to whether RiD or Beast Wars would be the next Dreamwave comic series. Beast Wars won. 3H Productions The Robots in Disguise Destructicon Scourge is unofficially considered part of the Transformers: Universe line. He was planned to be made part of the fiction for the Transformers: Universe, like most non-show repaints from the RiD line, by the Transformers: Collectors Club, but they only produced concept art for a biography page before they went out under. Toys *''Car Robots'' Black Convoy (2000) :A black redeco of Generation 2 Laser Optimus Prime. While he lacks Laser Prime's electronics, his oil tanker trailer and some parts of his cab mode are painted in chrome silver. *''Robots in Disguise'' Scourge (2001) :The U.S. release version is virtually identical to the Japanese version, but with Decepticon emblems decorating the cab. This version is missing chrome applications on the front end of his truck mode. *''Robots in Disguise'' Spy Changer Scourge :The first version of Scourge to be released in the U.S. was not his original form, but rather a weaponless Spy Changer replica of the tractor-tanker's cab portion. Domestic versions of Black Convoy took almost a year to be sold to the general public, causing the value of Japanese Black Convoy toys to skyrocket, then revert somewhat. *''Robots in Disguise'' Destructicon Scourge :A redeco of Generation 2 Combat Hero Optimus Prime. A K-B Toys exclusive.Figure King magazine, issue #62 Transformers: Energon A repaint of Energon Optimus Prime was released as a model kit in Japan called Grand Scourge. This character was seemingly an updated version of Armada Nemesis Prime. Transformers: Cybertron Originally known in Japan as Flame Convoy, his alternative mode is a ground fire-based dragon with two smaller heads that are initiated when he activates his Cyber Key power. In robot mode, his tail transforms into a huge battle axe. It is not known why it is called 'Scourge' in the English release of the series. Likely this name is arbitrarily tagged on to the character so that U.S. audiences may readily identify him. Unfortunately this creates much confusion and inconsistency between the way Scourge is depicted in the television series and the description of it as a toy in the US, because the television series, which originated from Japan, never intended the character to be 'Scourge', but rather a Convoy-type character (hence its Japanese name). The Hasbro release of the toy describes him as violent and evil so as to be consistent with the name 'Scourge' given to it, whereas in the television series, he is more honorable, and eventually changes sides to the Autobots. In the Hasbro toy line, in order to justify a redeco of the toy, he is described to have become the villain Cryo Scourge (which is basically a blue repaint of the toy), but actually in the television series, he regains leadership of his planet, which he rules in peace in the example of Optimus Prime (Convoy). 'Scourge' is the brutal and very powerful ruler of the Jungle Planet. He views any display of kindness, compassion or generosity as weakness, and he hates weakness. Cold, distant, and prone to violent rage against those he views as lesser creatures, he holds most of the Jungle Planet firmly in his transmetal claw. Those defying him are likely to experience the searing heat of his stellar plasma breath, or the bite of his axe as their final sensation before their spark is extinguished. Overhaul, Snarl, and the Jungle Planet rebels will find him to be the most powerful foe they have ever faced. According to Takara, Scourge is the absolute commander of planet Animatros, where Transformers utilize beast forms. It is his thinking that he is the strongest protector of the planet, and has a predominant existence that even Master Megatron cannot contend with. Flames can be shot from all three of his dragon heads, and can turn anything they hit to dust. Rules with absolute power, but has a concealed weakness. The "Transformers: Prime" iteration of Predaking is also said to resemble this incarnation of Scourge. Animated series The leader of the Jungle Planet (Animatros in Galaxy Force) where the local Transformers all have robotic Beast Modes. Scourge views all displays of kindness as a weakness, something he hates as only the strong can rule the planet. He gained his power after he grew tired of the poverty and degradation of his people years before his rise, initiating a revolt against the planet's former ruler. He was a student under Backstop, so he lacks the will to take a life. Scourge joined Megatron's group, having become bored with his absolute rule of the Jungle Planet and considering none native to the planet to be his equal. While on the Decepticon team, he was the most powerful warrior and somewhat of Megatron's second in command (after Starscream had betrayed Megatron). In episode 31, "United", Scourge, Mudflap, Crumplezone, Ransack and Thundercracker followed Megatron on the Space Bridge to Cybertron. They were joined by Thunderblast, who claimed she'd rather work for Megatron than Starscream. However, on Gigantion, he began having doubts about his reasons for joining with the Decepticons and, through a battle royale with most of the Autobot forces, was convinced to leave them, though he was too proud to join with the Autobots even unofficially, choosing to return to his home planet in order to serve it as a wiser, more experienced leader. Scourge refers to the human Lori as "little sister". He uses his tail as a battle axe in robot mode, and his cyber key activates two dragon heads on his shoulders. (Called 'Hydra mode' in the instructions.) Eventually Scourge officially allied the entire Jungle Planet with the Autobots. He represented his planet and even burned Galvatron with his Cyber Key Power. In the episode "Unfinished", when the Autobots attempted to use a gigantic rocket to move the Animatros back into its orbit, Galvatron attacked and damaged the rocket. The jungle planet threatened to crash into Cybertron. Scourge, the Autobots, the former Decepticons, and their allies from the various planets were able to combine their strength and move the rocket back into place. In the final episode of Transformers: Cybertron, "Beginning", a wrestling match is held to decide the new leader of the Jungle Planet. Scourge defeats Snarl, then Leobreaker in fair combat and is declared the king of the Jungle Planet by Backstop. Scourge declares he will lead the Jungle Planet into a new era of peace thanks to the example of Optimus Prime and the Autobots. The drawing design of Scourge's wing in the TV show is inspired by the 1982 Japanese anime Acrobunch. Scourge is the only Transformer in the series whose voice changes between beast and robot mode. Toys *''Cybertron'' Ultra Scourge (2005) :During the activation of Scourge's two extra heads with his Cyber Key, a Generation 1 transformation sound can be heard. Scourge was released as a larger Ultra Class toy.TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON Ultra Class: SCOURGE Figure- Product Detail :The Ultra class toy was released repainted as a homage to Generation 1 Skylynx in Japan. *''Cybertron'' Legends Scourge (2006) :The smaller Micro class toy was later redecoed into Classic Trypticon and Universe Hun-Gurrr.TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON Legends Class: SCOURGE Figure- Product Detail *''Cybertron'' Ultra Cryo Scourge (2006) :Ultra Class Scourge was redecoed as Cryo Scourge, a homage to Robots In Disguise Cryotek in the U.S. :Long exposure to the freezing waste of deep space has irreversibly mutated Scourge. No longer a flame-spewing monster consumed by his passions, he is now a creature of ice and cold. Calculating, cruel, and without mercy, he radiates a freezing aura that causes circuitry to short out, and renders AUTOBOT alloys brittle and easily shattered. His breath, once a raging firestorm, is now a creeping cold that sneaks into joints and mechanisms, destroying them from within. The blade of his axe is a razor-sharp shard of supercooled hydrogen ice that leaves a deadly numbness wherever it strikes. Transformers: Timelines (Shattered Glass) A heroic version of Scourge is among the members of Galvatron's crew during the battle of Decepticon City on Earth. Though no toy has been released for him, he is visually based on the Timelines Scourge toy from the "Wings of Honor" storyline. Transformers: Prime Scourge is a Predacon said to appear in Transformers: Prime. Transformers: Timelines A new version of Robots in Disguise (2001) Scourge appeared as part of the first Transformers Collectors Club subscription service figure set. This version is designated a "Clone Commander" created when several personalities-including that of Optimus Prime-were simultaneously copied, a nod to his 2001 counterpart's origins. Toys *''Timelines'' Scourge :A repaint of Reveal the Shield Optimus Prime with an inverted version of the Generation 2 Decepticon symbol and a red plastic blade representing his "Sword of Fury." Timelines Scourge shares this mold with the Combat Hero and Shattered Glass 2.0 Optimus Prime and Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus. Transformers: Combiner Wars A new character was introduced as part of the Combiner Wars line under the name "Grand Scourge," undoubtedly a nod to the Energon character of the same name. He is depicted as an interdimensional hunter seeking alternate versions of Optimus Prime and carrying the Matrix Breaker sword, a cleaver that is rumored to be capable of severing the link between the Matrix of Leadership and it's bearer. Toys *''Combiner Wars'' Grand Scourge :A repaint of Combiner Wars Optimus Prime; includes a red plastic sword in the mold of that used by Beast Hunter Optimus Prime, depicting the "Matrix Breaker." References Category:Animated series villains Category:Convoys (Transformers) Category:Decepticons Category:Devil's Due characters Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1986 Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Film characters Category:Fun Publications characters Category:Ladybird Books characters Category:Predacons Category:Spy Changers Category:Targetmasters Category:Triple Changers Category:Fictional clones